


Follow the Sparks, I'll Drive

by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth



Series: The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriend for Hire, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Romantic Fluff, TsukkiYama Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi, a mid-twenties Tokyo salaryman, single since birth, decides to hire himself a boyfriend to make himself less lonely.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Follow the Sparks, I'll Drive

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, cheya here!! hope yall are doing great despite the shit in the world. i love you all and please, please, stay safe.
> 
> Tsukkiyama Week 2020 Day 1  
> FAKE RELATIONSHIPS  
> ~based on [Taylor Swift's "I Think He Knows"](https://open.spotify.com/track/2YWtcWi3a83pdEg3Gif4Pd?si=L-qVpV7fSiGmT68XjQPs2w) from the album _Lover_.

It all started when Tadashi and Yachi decided to meet in an izakaya at nichome after their respective meetings that were coincidentally held in nearby venues.

They have not had the chance to meet as much as they have wanted to, being young adults with too much workload, but they get windows of chances like this that they made sure never to pass up.

Now, after his third round of beer, Tadashi already had his head on the damp table, half-finished food around him. Yachi was chugging down her second beer before yelling, “Ah! When will it all end? I just want one day of rest!”

“Uwaah…” Tadashi groaned as he straightened up. “I just want to relax! Do something with the money we earn, Yachi-san! It’s so unfair that we get to have wages but no actual way to spend them!”

Yachi brightened up and started clapping at her friend, “Ah! Right, right! You got promoted last month, right, Yamaguchi-kun?”

“Yeah,” Tadashi replied, suddenly bashful.

“That’s so amazing! We’re really getting it up there! Ah… You know you’re the only friend I have left from high school, Yamaguchi-kun. We have been so busy that I lost contact with everyone else!”

Tadashi yawned and picked up a few soggy fries from the plate, “Me too. It’s not that I had a lot of friends to start with back in high school, but you’re the only friend that really knows me, Yachi-san.”

“That’s so true! Ugh, why are we so single and overworked.”

“Eh? I thought it’s going great with the tall girl you went out last week?”

Yachi finished her beer and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, “Ah! She ghosted me, Yamaguchi-kun! It’s always like that!” She pouted, “Maybe she was really too cool to date a boring plain girl like me!”

“Well, at least she went out with you on a date! I have no one, Yachi-san! I don’t think anyone is going to be interested in me!” Tadashi wailed as he finished the plate of soggy fries.

Yachi took to eating the rest of the chicken wings, “Let’s just eat it all away, Yamaguchi-kun! That’s what we’re going to do!” 

“Yeah!”

After getting so impossibly full, Yachi and Tadashi decided to call it a night. Yachi decided to take a cab home so Tadashi had to stand there, half-sober and half-almost-puking-from-all-that-food, waving at her as the vehicle tool his friend away.

Tadashi sighed. It was time to walk to the station.

He looked down on his feet, and to an extent, the pavement, as he walked. His life may sound so accomplished when his mother was bragging it to the neighbors – a couple years out of university, working at a big electronics company in Tokyo, and already promoted? Wow, that’s amazing, right?

It should be, by any standards. For Tadashi, though, it left him a little bit empty. Sure, he has his Switch and his beautiful Animal Crossing island but that could no longer prove to be enough. Tadashi finally looked up and around the Shinjuku nightlife. Maybe humans need actual humans, after all.

He was in the middle of his second sigh when a man in a three-piece suit caught his eye. The man, with his rooster-like black hair, was grinning at him and Tadashi contemplated running away. Especially when said man approached him like it was nothing.

“Onii-san,” drawled the man that was clearly older than him a few years. “Wanna wipe that frown on your face? Maybe we can help.” He handed Tadashi a calling card, grinning. “Kuroo Tetsurou. You can visit the website on the card, onii-san. Nothing to lose, right? Perhaps you can find something there. I’ll be waiting for your order soon, yeah?”

The man walked away, just like that, leaving Tadashi holding the calling card in his hand, in the middle of the street.

* * *

Said calling card was left untouched in Tadashi’s front pocket until he found it again a week later, when he was feeling into the pockets of his pants before feeding them into the washing machine on a quiet Saturday. 

So, Tadashi was here now, looking at the calling card that seemed harmless, it said Kuroo Tetsurou, Chief of Operations. The weird thing about it all is the website URL at the bottom. It says HireBoyfriend-dot-com.

Frowning yet curious enough to do something about it, Tadashi threw the pants into the washing machine, grabbed his smartphone and entered the URL.

After loading for a few seconds, Tadashi was welcomed by a roster of men standing in different poses as if he just landed on the welcome screen of an otome game. He scrolled down and saw the sign-up form to well… hire a boyfriend.

This Kuroo guy… basically told him to hire himself a boyfriend back in Shinjuku. Feeling mortified, he closed his phone and threw away the calling card. As if Tadashi is this kind of desperate! As if he will hire someone to pretend being his boyfriend. That’s too much, right?

He sent Yachi a quick text: _If I pay someone to be my fake boyfriend, will I seem too desperate?_

The reply came after a few seconds: _No! You have the resources, Yamaguchi-kun. You’re single and financially capable. So, why not?_

Tadashi typed out his reply: _Eh… I’m not so sure about this, Yachi-san. It’s all on the internet and some shady guy in nichome gave me his card with the website. What if they’re scammers and I get in trouble?_

_Is this HireBoyfriend?_ Yachi replied. _I think that’s one of the accounts my company is trying to secure. They’re a legit company, Yamaguchi-kun! You won’t get scammed!_

_Oh._ Tadashi wrote. _Should I do it now?_

Yachi sent a couple of stickers with thumbs up on them. _Go, give it a try!_

Biting his lip, Tadashi opened the website again and pressed the sign-up button. It led him to a page where he has to fill out a form with personal details. He took a deep breath and typed out his name, age, birthday, and current address. After that, the website brought him to the roster of men he can hire as a fake boyfriend.

He really wanted some semblance of romance right about now but Tadashi was hesitant as ever. He looked through the available men. They have names under their pictures and other data such as age, height, weight, and overall personality type.

One was named Terushima Yuuji and his personality is flirty and bold. Maybe he can settle for that? He was almost trembling as he tapped on the screen. It led him to the profile of the person, and it was not a Terushima. Tadashi pressed the wrong picture but before he could go back, the profile already loaded.

It was a tall blonde man wearing black-framed glasses named Tsukishima Kei. He’s well over 190cm and his personality type is ‘cool.’ Tadashi can see that with his expression that yielded nothing. It’s just one date anyway, and maybe this Tsukishima guy can hold his hand for an afternoon without saying anything and that would already mean so much to Tadashi.

So, he chooses Tsukishima. Other details were asked of him such as his preferred time and date of the meeting, the transportation method for the date, and if he has any places he desires to go. Tadashi put there that he prefers it to be tomorrow afternoon, that his date drove a car and there’s no specific place.

After that, he had to put in his bank details and that was it.

Now, to wait for the next day.

* * *

Tadashi was unable to sleep well and he was endlessly trying his clothes in order to look decent enough for a date. Well, he paid for it and all, even the person just to show up, but then he thought he should look half as worthy to be seen standing next to someone that looks like Tsukishima Kei.

This is just for today, Tadashi kept on reminding himself. He has to look okay. After another round of changing clothes, he decided to go with just some plain button-down and some slacks, his usual when going to work. It is what he looks most presentable in, anyway.

And then after he was able to put everything back into place, his doorbell rang. Tadashi felt like he leapt five feet into the air, yelping like he was in a horror house. He ran to the door and opened it wide – too wide – and stared at the man standing in front of him.

He was wearing an olive green polo shirt that accentuated his light hair perfectly, and a pair of jeans that hugged his long legs perfectly. He looks immaculate and Tadashi does not even stand a chance. He was vaguely aware that he was standing there, open-mouthed, staring at Tsukishima Kei, the person he hired to be his boyfriend – just for the afternoon.

“Uh… Yamaguchi? Your time’s running. You paid for just an afternoon, correct?” Tsukishima Kei asked with a bored look on his face.

Shame and embarrassment hiked Tadashi’s body temperature immediately. He smiled at the person awkwardly, “Ah, sorry, Tsukishima-kun. Let’s go? I’ll just grab my wallet and keys.”

Tsukishima stood by his doorway as he ran back and took the said items without much changing on his facial expression or his posture, like a good boyfriend.

Right. Tadashi hired him for exactly that.

He faced him after locking his front door, “I’m all good now, Tsukishima-kun.”

“Kei,” the man corrected as they walked out of the apartment complex and to where Tsukishima probably parked the car Tadashi requested.

Tadashi shook his head, “That’s too much, I think! Hmm… Maybe… Tsukishi… Tsukki! Can I call you Tsukki?”

“No one called me that before,” mused Tsukishima. “But you’re my client for today so please do whatever you want.”

“Ah!” Tadashi was weirdly relieved. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

“Hmm.”

The reached the car and it was just a simple Honda, nothing too stylish. And that’s fine with Tadashi. He does not need anything too showy anyway. Tsukishima opened the door for Tadashi, who immediately went in and clipped his seatbelt. Tsukishima did the same as he rounded the car.

He looked at Tadashi for a bit, and as if he judged that the other man was good to go. He started the engine and pulled into the road. Tadashi maintained the silence, biting his lip and playing with the seatbelt.

The stopped at a red light and Tsukishima spoke, “First time paying someone for this or just your first time overall?”

“Ah!” Tadashi squeaked. “First time. Ever. Overall.”

“Oh? Must have been bored, then, considering your age.”

“No!” Tadashi straightened up. “It’s not like that, Tsukki… It’s just… Sometimes it just…”

“Gets a little bit too lonely?”

“Oh! Yeah. I’ve never had a best friend before, and only have a few acquaintances I can’t seem to get really close to… So, here we are?”

“Hmm. Figures. I didn’t prep for a luxurious date. Might freak you out,” replied Tsukishima, as he pulled into a McDonald’s drive thru.

Tadashi blinked. He agrees that a high-end restaurant would probably freak him out but… a fast-food takeout?

Tsukishima looked back at him as he stopped by the counter, “Any favorites?”

“Uh… Fries?”

“Fries in your biggest size and a cup of coffee,” said Tsukishima before handing his – to Tadashi’s immense surprise – personal card. The purchase, together with the credit card, were handed to Tsukishima in less than five minutes.

“You paid for it?” Tadashi inquired, worriedly, as Tsukishima handed him the paper bag of fries.

“We’re on a date and I’m your boyfriend.”

“Y-yeah… but I mean! I hired you… to… to…” Tadashi shook his head, “Nevermind. Thanks, Tsukki.”

“If you’re just going to knock yourself out about it, the expenses we incurred during dates will be reimbursed to us at the end of the month. It’s within the package you bought anyway.” Tsukishima replied as they sped away from the drive thru and back to the road to somewhere Tadashi still does have no idea where.

“O-Oh!” Tadashi wondered why he felt his chest sinking all of a sudden. “Okay, t-that’s good to hear. I did not want you to spend on me since I was the one who… You know…”

“Hmm,” said Tsukishima, as if he wanted to dismiss the thought. “Seems to be you have a lot on your mind.”

“No! It’s just… I never did this before… Being with someone like this. I don’t know what to say, Tsukki.”

“I got roped into this thing because of Kuroo. I don’t really need the pay. I work in a museum during weekdays. I get bored too frequently and this is the thing that allows me to pass the time. Sometimes, it gets interesting.”

Tadashi found himself smiling, “I don’t think you’re supposed to share personal information, Tsukki.”

They took an exit from the main road, as if going uphill, as the sun was going down the horizon.

Tsukishima sighed, “Shut up, Yamaguchi. But yes. Sharing personal information is not recommended. You get a free pass for now.”

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Tadashi chimed. He feels strangely better now. “I just don’t know where to start. I’m just a salaryman working in an electronics company. I recently got promoted. And… Everything suddenly got extra tiring. There’s nothing more for me, you know, even in high school. I just… got by.”

“And you think hiring a boyfriend for one afternoon can make your life better?”

“I… Well… I don’t know… Maybe? I just think I need to do something…”

“Hmm. Funny how you chose to do this.”

“Oh? Funny how your job is this, though.”

Tsukishima snorted and it was half-concealed. 

“I don’t get many clients, Yamaguchi. Compared to other guys Kuroo-san pulled in, I’m the least approachable.”

“And? You’re here with me now,” shrugged Tadashi.

Tsukishima opened his mouth so say some retort, Tadashi was sure, but then they arrived to some kind of clearing some kilometers away from the city. Full of trees, it looked like a road to some picnic or hiking spot. They seemed to have stopped halfway there. Tadashi unclipped his seatbelt as Tsukishima stopped the engine, stepped out of the car, rounded to him just to open the door for Tadashi.

“Woah!” Tadashi’s eyes were blown wide open as he saw a higher view of Tokyo. It was all lights and buildings as the evening was taking over the afternoon, but it was nothing short of breathtaking.

“I didn’t know I was working in such a pretty place,” breathed Tadashi. “Not until now. It was just looking ahead and trying not to get lost all the time.”

“Hmm. I go here when I want to clear my head.”

Tadashi laughed, “So, how many of your clients did you bring here, Tsukki?”

“Do you mean to offend me, Yamaguchi?”

“No! It’s just…”

“The first time I met you? You hired me as your boyfriend didn’t you? They are supposed to do something like this, right?”

“Ah…”

“You’re thinking about what I did with my past clients, Yamaguchi. They’re not here. If it helps, I was two other times. The first one, I was an arm candy for a social function. The second, I was a plus one for a wedding. Both events, I did not enjoy.”

“Oh,” Tadashi managed. This must be the first time Tsukishima was able to arrange his own itinerary for a date. A first for him, too. Tadashi was glad.

“Eat,” Tsukishima said, gesturing to his paper bag.

“Right. Thanks, Tsukki. I like them floppy anyway.” Yamaguchi started eating the fries and Tsukishima started drinking his coffee as they stared at the city from afar.

“I never thought I would ever see this. I just go round and round in circles, living in the city. I work, I go back to my apartment. Sometimes, I get dragged to drink by my boss and other co-workers. I get to see my friend, Yachi, when time permits us both. My family in Miyagi, much less. Maybe during the holidays.”

Tsukishima chuckled, “And here I am, wasting my hours in the museum and nothing much else. My brother works in the city, too, so we share and apartment. Our mother visits us from time to time. I am usually watching some documentary or some film…”

“Seems like having the time gets you feeling lonely,” smiled Tadashi.

“And being too busy equates to nothing but the same, huh?”

Tadashi had to agree as he munched his fries, all of his jitters and awkwardness earlier all gone now. He looked at Tsukishima who was adjusting his glasses, “If I met you in high school, or even earlier, I would make sure that we’re friends, Tsukki.”

“Oh? Just friends?”

“Ah! Well… I don’t know about you… If you would have wanted it.”

“I would not have rejected it,” replied Tsukishima, deep in thought, as if he was really thinking of the possibility.

Tadashi laughed, because he can now. “I would have liked that a lot, Tsukki.”

“Hmm.”

“You like coffee?” Tadashi asked as Tsukishima finished his cup.

“Not especially, but I have to make sure I stay awake because I need to drive you home.”

“Ah! You’re right.” Tadashi smiled as he finished his fries. The afternoon is over. This is now going to end. “Should we head back now?”

“Hmm.”

They walked to the car and quietly wore their seatbelts on. In no time, Tsukishima was pulling off where they parked and back to the main road. Tsukishima set up some music and Tadashi was left to stare out the window, and the gentle way Tsukishima was driving, the mellow music, and the piled-up tiredness made his eyelids heavy. Tadashi could not help but fall asleep.

When he woke, it was because the car engine stopped.

Tadashi rubbed his eyes, yawned, and smiled at Tsukishima. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima simply frowned, as he did what he always does and opened the door for Tadashi. The smaller man gratefully stepped out of the car and faced his hired-boyfriend. It was time to say goodbye.

“You don’t have to see me to my doorstep, Tsukki. Right here is fine. Thank you so much for this afternoon. That was the most fun thing I’ve had for a long while!”

“Hmm.”

Tadashi bowed to him and smiled as he straightened up, “Goodbye, Tsukki…” He was unsure if he still gets to call him that, so he amended it. “Ah, no. Goodbye, Tsukishima-san. Please always take care of yourself!”

With this, Tadashi turned around and started to walk away. He was unsuccessful, though, as a warm hand took ahold of his arm.

“Tsk. I had my suspicions that you’d pull off something like this after we get back. You think I’ll let you go just like that?”

“W-what?”

Tsukishima pulled him in, embracing him tightly. Against his ear, Tsukishima said, “Let me come by next weekend. I’ll drive you where you want.”

* * *

And thus, it became a weird yet welcome routine for Tadashi.

Tsukishima will come by on Saturdays or Sundays, depending on their schedules, and they just… literally drive around, stay somewhere like public parks or malls for a few hours to talk, and then Tadashi will be dropped off at his apartment when nighttime comes.

It stays routine for a solid three months.

By the fourth month, Tadashi realized something drastic as he finally was able to open his mail, on a Sunday noon, just around the time they decided upon the weekend before. He immediately called up Yachi.

“Yachi-san! I… I never paid for Tsukki after that one time! What would I do?”

“What do you mean?” Yachi said from the other line. “Weren’t you meeting him every weekend?”

“Yes! But… I thought it was a subscription of sorts! Tsukki never wanted me to bring that up before but… But I just opened all of my card statements and… only one payment was reflected! I… I don’t know what to do, Yachi-san! Should I tell him to stop?”

“Well… Wouldn’t he be already aware if he’s not getting paid, Yamaguchi-kun?”

“I… I don’t know!”

“Just ask him about it!”

“Okay… I think I will. I panicked so hard. Thank you, Yachi-san.”

“Sure! Tell me how it goes, okay?”

“Okay!”

The call was dropped, and his doorbell rang.

Tadashi no longer felt jitters when he opened the door, rather, it felt almost second nature. Tsukishima was standing there, wearing a denim jacket, a black polo shirt, and a pair of white cuffed pants, with sneakers to complete the look. He is handsome, as always, and Tadashi vaguely registers the bouquet of roses he was holding as he took Tsukishima by the collar and pulled him inside.

“What–”

Tadashi wasted no time shaking the taller man, “Tsukki! Was I not paying you for all the times we went out? It’s been three months! Why didn’t you say anything to me? I just opened my bank statements and I only saw one transaction! The… The first one. I am so sorry, Tsukki. I also should have made sure I made the right purchase! We kept on meeting every weekend so I just assumed that it was some kind of subscription thing… I mean, why else are you meeting with me if you weren’t going to be paid, right?”

Tadashi knew he was already rambling, but he could go on and on about it. He has no excuse for what he had done. “I am so sorry, Tsukki! How long did you go on for without pay? Oh my gosh, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima was looking at him as if Tadashi was a total idiot. He groaned, took Tadashi’s hand and led him out of the apartment. They half-ran towards Tsukishima’s usual parking spot. Tadashi was placed onto the passenger seat, with Tsukishima glaring at him as he closed the car door.

They hit the road, and Tadashi could not help but stare at Tsukishima who has gone into a sour mood. What just happened? Tadashi looked ahead and he could not help but have his heart beating so wildly. Maybe they were going to Kuroo-san’s office so Tsukishima can file a formal complaint? That he can settle outright, but…

“Do you hate me now, Tsukki?”

That is the one thing Tadashi will never be able stand. If Tsukishima will ever come to hate him.

What he heard though, was, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

They stayed quiet, until Tadashi recognized the uphill road. He looked at Tsukishima, whose expression yielded nothing. He sat there on the car until the engine stopped. Once it did, Tadashi immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door without waiting for Tsukishima.

The taller man sighed – most likely in frustration, in the middle of walking towards him – upon seeing what he did. Tadashi looked away.

“Yamaguchi,” said Tsukishima. “Come here.”

Tadashi walked over to him and Tsukishima’s arm grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace. Tsukishima spoke by his ear, “You know it would have made me happier if we have met earlier.”

“I know, we’ve talked about this before, Tsukki! This doesn’t excuse the, uh…”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi. You only hired me once. The rest was because I wanted to be with you.”

“Wha… What?” He could no longer think as he can hear his heartbeat so loudly in his ears. “Those… were all real dates?”

“Of course, they are. I thought you knew.”

“No! I thought I was just hiring you to be with me the whole time!”

“Did you not want to be with me?”

“I always want to be with you, Tsukki! You’re like… a long lost best friend.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at that.

“I mean, I like you. Very much so. As more than friends. But I love to be your best friend at the same time, too.”

Tsukishima kissed Tadashi’s forehead, “Yeah, me too.”

“So, you really have been my boyfriend all this time?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m happy about that.”

“I know.”

“Thank you, Tsukki. For… driving me around and being with me.”

Tsukishima kissed Tadashi’s cheek, “No more weekends only. Be with me every day. We can live together if you want.”

“Isn’t that too fast?”

“We’ll get to the same destination in the end anyway, Yamaguchi, no matter how fast we drive. It’s up to you.”

“Oh… Then, you’re right. We’ll be together, so… I get to say this. I love you, Tsukki!”

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much!
> 
> please dont forget to drop me a comment or kudos if u liked it 🥺🥺 it means a lot 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
